Red Snow
Red Snow is a fictional first-person shooter game developed and published by EternalBlaze Industries. Story Set in a fictional universe in the year, 2020, the United States is in great turmoil. The Second Great Depression has recently reached its peak for the former world power, leaving it vulnerable to any potential prey. Russia, the world's current superpower, is being ruled by a very maniacal leader obsessed with power and control. Seeing that the United States is struggling and a potentially easy target, he begins to invade and annex Alaska as part of a master plan to take over the United States, and possibly Canada too if the situation allows him to. The United States, obviously upset and angry at Russia, retaliates by fighting back. This causes a fierce war between the two nations in Alaska, with a large amount of blood being shed on both sides. The player assumes the role of Captain Hayden Miller, a US soldier part of a special operations group, Team Klondike. While on a patrol, Klondike is ambushed by various camouflaged Russian units and are torn apart. Miller is separated from the group, falling off the cliff of the mountain their team was ambushed on. Terribly injured after the brief fall, Miller manages to defend himself for a short while before getting wounded even more and going in and out of consciousness. Miller wakes up some point after the incident (which the players later learn is two weeks after). His wounds have been tended and although he is still sore, he is able to walk around alright. Miller was captured by the Russian forces after going unconscious and has been healed. He figures that he is being held prisoner in one of their outposts somewhere up north, as it is significantly colder than where he was previously when Klondike was ambushed. Another effect of the healing (which Miller is unaware of) is minor amnesia, resulting in Miller forgetting many skills he picked up while in the military. The next few weeks are of Miller trying to get by and prevent himself from getting executed. One night, about five weeks after his capture, Miller finally reaches his breaking point and decides to escape. He spends another week planning the situation and also learns of another US undercover special operations team posing as Russian soldiers who also decide to risk their cover and help him escape. Ultimately, Miller manages to escape, but at the cost of the lives of the undercover soldiers and his new infamy among the Russian soldiers and their leader. Now alone in the Alaskan wild with no contact with his former superiors and forgetting many things essential to his survival due to amnesia, Hayden Miller must learn to survive and find a way to reconnect with what he has forgotten. Miller comes into contact with a native tribe, who have been oppressed and attacked by the incoming Russian troops. They take Miller under their wing and guide him in his journey. Gameplay Characters Category:EternalBlaze Category:Red Snow Category:Games